No sólo el honor me trajo aquí
by Casterlycat
Summary: Después dejar a Cersei y dirigirse al norte no todo será tan fácil para Jaime, tendrá que enfrentarse a Bran y la furia de la reina del dragón; pero a él no le importa se puede ver aunque sea una ultima vez los ojos azul zafiro de su moza.


Casi un cadáver congelado es cuando llega a las puertas de Winterfell, él cree que el castañeo de sus dientes podría oírse hasta King's landing, siente que en cualquier momento su cuerpo cedera al agotamiento, sus ojos pesan y quiere rendirse pero no llego hasta allí para morir en las puertas, espera poder tomar un baño y comer un estofado caliente antes de que su cabeza ruede y su sangre manche la nieve gris, pero sobre todo espera ver a Brienne.

No sabe porque pero cuando cierra los ojos ve el azul zafiro de los de ella, cada que creyó que iba morir en el camino sus ojos lo traían de regreso, sus ojos y una o dos patadas de Bronn

\- es el matareyes, abran las puertas idiotas seguro no se les perdonaría por robar el placer a los Stark de quitarle la cabeza si lo dejan morir de frío aquí - escucha la voz brusca de Bronn, a pesar del temple de su voz sabe que el hombre podría colapsar en cualquier momento, llevan días sin beber o comer.

Los soldados dudan, se miran entre ellos y asienten.

-¿como sabemos que es el ejecutor de reyes?

Antes de que digan algo más Bronn levanta la mano de oro de Jaime.

¿quien mas tendría una mano de oro en estos dias?, también tiene una espada de acero valyrian

Los guardias saben que hay pocas espadas de esas y que sería una coincidencia ridícula si algún otro lidiado de cabello dorado tuviera una, saben que es Jaime Lanister.

Una hora mas tarde están en una celda oscura, no es que sea agradable pero es mas cálida que estar afuera.

\- cállate, ¿acaso ni cuando estamos por morir puedes parar de cantar?

Jaime está cansado, quiere recibir el sueño y abrazarlo pero ahora no puede, sus ojos permanecen abiertos, se dice a sí mismo que la razón de su insomnio es la irritante voz de su compañero pero en el fondo sabe que no es así, cada que escucha un ruido imagina a Brienne de Thart entrando en su celda para darle una cálida mirada y hacerle pensar que no es sólo un cúmulo de mierda

Les han traído pan duro y un estofado salado, no es lo mejor que a comido pero en este momento lo aprecia más al más fino platillo, también les han traído mantas pero con las ropas húmedas que tienen puestas no siente mucho el efecto de las mantas, en verdad quiere un baño.

A su mente regresa como las muchas otras veces el recuerdo de los baños de Harrenfall, cuando le reveló a la moza el secreto que tan celosamente había guardado, aun se pregunta porque salieron las palabras, porque se lo dijo a ella pero por mas que lo piensa no encuentra una respuesta.  
Se cuela el recuerdo de la moza parándose salvaje, las gotas de agua deslizándose por su cuerpo desnudo, los rizos rubios entre sus muslos, sus pequeñas tetas, la sensación que sintió al verla...su polla endurenciendose bajo el agua -¿por que se había sentido así?, así como solo Cersie lo había hecho sentir, con su hermana tenia sentido , era hermosa, sensual y lo provocaba, era todo un juego para ella pero la moza, no, ella solo era fea, su cuerpo no tenia gracia y su rostro era horroroso a excepción de sus ojos no había más rastro de belleza en ella, pero aun así en las noches más frías recordaba su cuerpo desnudo y soñaba con sus manos suaves y cálidas recorriendo el suyo.

No podría decir cuanto tiempo había pasado, esta adormilado cuando el tintereo de unas llaves lo sobresalto, alguien venia a verlo o tal vez ya había llegado la hora de perder su bonita cabeza.

\- tienes una visita, matarreyes - Jaime siente la hostilidad y la rabia en la voz del guardia, todos ahí lo odian, seguro hacen apuestas sobre que tanto rodará su cabeza, no es que le importe el odio de la gente, ha vivido con él desde que su espada cegó la vida del rey loco pero mentiría si dijera que no le disgusta pensar en su cabeza rodando mientras todos ríen, puede imaginar el júbilo de una multitud.

Pasos fuentes lo sacan de su ensoñación, se pone rígido y se coloca su máscara de indiferencia


End file.
